Crónicas del Crepúsculo
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: Durante el rodaje del Twilight Princess ocurrieron muchas cosas, la mayoría no buenas: Tingle es amenazado, Link desaparece del mapa, los fans se mosqean, hay un topo en la empresa... ¿Pueden ir las cosas a peor? Procede de foro emoticonos , OOC algo


Lo primero de todo:

Escribo este fanfiction por amor al arte y sin afán de lucro. Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores (nintendo y creo que alguien más).

Ya terminados aspectos legales podemos empezar -

Este fanfiction lo escribí en un foro hace ya mucho tiempo, así que como hay emoticonos a porrillo y soy un poco vaga los he dejado. Pensaba dividirlo en partes pero como los capítulos son tan dispares he visto mejor dejarlo todo junto.

Y por último, y si has leído esto, es de cuando no se sabía apenas nada del Twilight Pincess de Zelda y hay algunas explicaciones después de algunas partes y se refieren a los videos beta. Para entenderlo mejor hace falta haberse jugado Ocarina of time y Wind Waker.

Ya dicho todo esto ya puede empezar el fic

SENSHI OF SADNESS 

(1ª parte: el juego perfecto)

Guerrera P: ¿Anda que es esto? Un artículo de The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. - A ver que pone. (Los ojos empiezan a salírsele de las orbitas de como los tiene de abiertos) ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! ¡¡He de solucionarlo de inmediato!!

(Cogiendo una pistola y apuntándola a la cabeza de Tingle)

G. P: Desaparece de mi juego perfecto.

Tingle: Oh vamos Guerrera P no es para tanto, haré descuentos.

G.P: Un juego serio y tenias que colarte.

(Tingle empieza a sudar)

T: ¿y si bailo la danza de la alegría?

G.P: ¿y si disparo para que desaparezcas?

T: Esteeeee tengo que irme, me han contratado para protagonizar un RPG

G.P: ¡¡¡ENCIMA!!! ¡¡¡SERÁS !!!

(2ª parte: obra maestra)

Guerrera P: Shigeru ¿es cierto lo que dice ese asqueroso bichejo vestido de verde que le van a hacer un RPG?

Shigeru: Pues si, y la verdad, creo que después de ocarina va a ser mi gran obra maestra.

G.P: ¡No hablarás en serio! Cancélelo inmediatamente, a mas de uno le dará un sincope.

S:( Si te pones así guerrera... Chicos id cancelando el twilight princess.

G.P: ¡Noooooo ese noooooo!

S: ¿No querías cancelar el RPG de Link?

G.P: Lo que quiero es que quites a Tingle.

S: Ahh el que se cree un hada, que gracioso, jajaja. Le vamos a hacer un RPG, sabes : ) .

G.P: Antes prefiero uno de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Excelente, una nueva miembra para mi club de fans.

G.P: Si yo no quiero entrar.

G: Pues para que hayas llamado a Link ''asqueroso bichejo vestido de verde'' y quieras un RPG mío serias miembra honorífica de...

G.P: ¡Que el que sobra es Tingle no Link!

(3ª parte: deseos asesinos)

Guerrera P: Jua jua jua, Tingle esta vez nooo escaparás, Zelda por fin me dio las flechas de luz y no fallaré por que con las gafas de sol no me deslumbra la luz que emiten. ¡Prepárate!

(Guerrera P escuadriña la noche con sus gafas de sol, que por cierto no es lo mejor para ver si estas a oscuras, buscando el mas mínimo indicio del viejo verde conocido por Tingle)

G.P: ¡Muereee!

(Chisporroteos como de electricidad)

Link: ¡Ay ay ay!

G.P: O.OU Mejor me largo.

(Al día siguiente en una entrevista por la tele)

Periodista: Y dígame señor Miyamoto ¿El twilight princess para cuando? ¿Septiembre?

Shigeru: Me...me temo que se ha vuelto a retrasar.

P: ¿Y por que se retrasa **otra vez**?

(Shigeru se pone serio)

S: Esta vez es porque alguien ha lesionado a Link. Sospechamos que es Pikachu por las marcas de electricidad y los calambres que padece Link. Seguramente es para monopolizar (aun mas) las revistas Nintendo. Lo que nadie sabe aun es quien le disparo una flecha...

Para los que no habéis jugado al wind waker esto era lo que pasaba con las flechas de luz cuando te daban (y no te habías cubrido con el escudo)

(4ª parte: premonición)

(En el hospital)

Enfermera: Parece que se recupera.

Link: Z...Zelda

E: No hagas esfuerzos.

L: ¿Donde está Zelda?

E: Ya tendrás tiempo de darle un abrazo.

L: Sssiiii, un abrazo, je, je :)

(Más tarde)

Shigeru: Mientras te recuperas vamos a poner a Tingle de doble. Parece que echas de menos a Zelda. ¿Quieres que la llame para dejaros a solas?

L: Noooooo, no me dejes con esa asesina.

S: (?)

L: Que que fue ella la que me disparó, seguro, desde que le dije que no quería ir a una cita con ella en el WW me la tiene jurada y, si no, recuerda como me lanzaba las flechas.

(Más tarde en la torre de Ganon)

S: Muy bien vamos a ver si queda bien este final, luces, cámara y ACCIÓN

Ganondorf: ¡No te permitiré que ilumines el reino crepuscular Link! ¡Zelda y tú moriréis aquí mismo!

Tingle: Acabemos con el Zelda, ¡por el bien de Hyrule, derrotémosle!

(Zelda le lanza a Tingle una flecha de luz)

Zelda: ¡Por el bien de Hyrule acabaré contigo!

¿Matarán por fin a tingle? ¿Se terminará el TP a tiempo?

(5ª parte: no confíes ni en tu sombra)

Guerrera P: Dicen que va a morir un personaje muy importante en el juego. ¿Será Link o Zelda? ¿Si no quien puede ser? Ayyy... Quien le diría a Shigeru que escribiera varios guiones distintos por si le mangaban uno.

Kaepora Gaebora: Eso te pasa por fisgona. ¡Uuuuh Uuuuuhh! No debiste entrar a abrir la caja fuerte del guión. Si no, no estarían mareando tanto la perdiz...

G.P: ¡Pero quiero saber muchas cosas! ¿Se disfraza Zelda? ¿De que esta vez? ¿Quién es esa Midna?

K.G: Desde que apareció el rey en WW se rumorea que podría ser otro miembro de la realeza. Pero también dicen que es la forma oscura de Navi.

G.P: Ya echaba de menos a esa pesada. Como si no fuera suficiente con Tingle.

K.G: Uuuh, tengo buenas noticias para ti sobre ese.

G.P: ¿Lo van a quitar:)

K.G: Lo van a dar de baja, Zelda se endiño con él a flechazos, y según me han dicho las piedras cotillas tiene que ver con una salida al lago Hylia y el empleo de paparazzi de Tingle ju, ju, ju.

(Aparece un orni cartero)

Orni: Bueeeenaaaas tardes. Mensaje para el buho Kaepora.

K.G: ¿si? ¿Qué?

O: Verá el remite estaba tan contento que me ha dado una propina a cambio de que se lo cante.

K.G: ¡Uuuhhh, uuuuuhh! ¡Que emoción!

O: Gracias por avisar

del robo tan audaz,

que la guerrera

no se pudiera

del final enterar

de la princesa

del reino crepuscular.

G.P: ¡ #& eres peor que las piedras cotillas!

(6ª parte: problemas ¿pasados?)

(En el gimnasio)

Ganondorf: 1... 2... 3... Arf, vale, por hoy es suficiente, uuf.

Kotake y Koume: ¡Ni hablar! ¡El señor Shigeru lo ha dejado muy claro!

G: Pero si estoy bien... No he engordado ni un gramo desde el WW.

K.K: Pero **estas** gordo, viejo seboso.

G: ¿Por que sois tan duras conmigo:(

K.K: Recuerdas lo que te dijo cuando le preguntaste de aparecer en el video de presentación del E3, ¿no?

G: Que no volverían a repartir bollitos en los descansos entre escena y escena´´ Jo, con lo que a mi me gustaban.

(Comienza flash-back del rodaje del WW)

G: ¡LOS DIOSES OS HAN ABANDONADO!

Shigeru: ¡Corten! Escena buena, descanso de 20 minutos.

Repartidor: Pastelitos, bollitos...

G: ¡¡Pa´ mi!!

(Se lanza como un poseso a los dulces y se embadurna con todo lo de la bandeja mientras dice babeando)

G: Riiiiiicooooooo.

(Fin del flash-back)

K.K: Vamos o estarás gordinflón cuando termine el rodaje, ¡y se supone que estas delgado!

G: TT ¿Ni un bollito de recompensa?

K.K: ¡No!

(¿Otra razón de porque sale el TP tan tarde? ;) ) (Lo cierto es que nadie tiene idea de las pintas del Ganondorf para el TP)

(7ª parte: la utilidad de internet)

(Ganondorf en su habitación al frente del ordenador navegando por internet)

Ganondorf: (ríe malignamente) Estos internautas no lo saben aun, no saben nada de lo que va a ser el combate final (ríe otra vez).

(Se fija en un post)

G: ¡COOOOOMOOOO! ¡QUE PIENSAN QUE VA A VER UN ENEMIGO MAS FUERTE QUE YO? ESTO NO PUEDE SER.

(Sale pitando hacia el sitio del destino (no, la torre de Ganon no, el despacho de Shigeru) para enterarse si en las escenas que el no actuaba había otro de por medio)

Shigeru: Ah Ganon, que alegría de verte. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

G: ¿Te has fijado en las páginas de internet?

S: La verdad no mucho, estoy ocupado con varios juegos.

G: Metete en estas paginas y mira lo que ponen, ES INDIGNANTE.

(Más tarde se mete en las páginas que le había dicho Ganon)

S: ¡QUEEEEEEEE? ¡Esto no puede ser! Con este artículo denigrante de mi Tingle lo único que van a hacer es que me den mas ganas de lanzar el juego. ¡Así sabrán como es algo más que un estafador recaudafondos!

(Los programadores hablando con Link)

Programador 1: Vengaaaaa Link, solo una vez más.

Link: ¿Que no os bastaba con mover la espada?

Programador 2: Necesitamos capturar los movimientos con el mando, los de la cámara no nos valen mucho.

L: Vais a conseguir que me salgan agujetas.

P. 2: Vamos, solo una vez más y te damos un nuevo aparatito.

P. 1: (cuchicheando con programador 2) ¿Seguro que podemos dárselo?

P. 2: Solo es el prototipo, tendrá que venir a por el modelo final.

L: ¿Y bien?

P. 1: Toma y disfrútalo.

L: ¡Yuuuuuuhuuuuu! Una wii para mi solo, ja ja.

P. 2: ¿Harías lo movimientos esos ahora?

P. 1: U Creo que está un poco ocupado jugando a la demo del Twilight.

(8ª parte: se riza el rizo)

(En una base secreta en Japón)

Figura misteriosa: ¿Te puedo confiar este cometido?

¿?: Haré tal y como ordenas, jefe.

F.M: Bien, el twilight debe retrasarse todo lo posible, tenemos que ganar tiempo. Haz lo que creas necesario, ¡pero que parezca un accidente!

Programador topo: Sí, señor.

(Durante la grabación de otra escena de video)

Zelda: Ganondorf intenta romper la barrera que le tiene aprisionado en el Reino Sagrado, de ahí que... que...

Link: ¿Zelda?

(Esta se desmaya, pone los ojos en blanco y habla con una voz muy débil)

Z: Siento algo, la gran amenaza no esta en el reino Crepuscular, esta dentro de nosotros.

L: ¿El mal está dentro de mí?

Z: ¡Déjate de cursiladas esotéricas! ¡Algo va a dar por saco y es peor que Ganon!

(Vuelve a ser normal)

Shigeru: ¡A que ha venido esa respuesta? Estabas haciéndolo genial (con los ojos en blanco y ese tono tan misterioso) y de repente has empezado a hablar como un camionero.

Z: Lo siento :s

S: De acuerdo un descanso de 3 minutos y al tajo.

L: (en voz baja) ¿Que te ha pasado Zelda?

Z: Creo que he tenido una premonición.

(Más tarde en una reunión del personal)

S: Como parece que a este paso no nos va a dar tiempo a terminar por completo el juego, he decidido aumentar la plantilla.

P.T: (pensando) Jeje esto marcha, están tan desesperados que ni se fijan si es de fiar la cuadrilla. Que empiece la juerga :) .

(9ª parte: empieza el plan)

Programador topo: Empieza la fase 1 del plan: Mas ridículo imposible´´

(Pone un pastelillo en un sitio estratégico, mas lleno de trampas que una tumba antigua y se esconde)

Ganondorf: (sudando y resoplando) Con tanto ejercicio me va a dar un bajón de azúcar tremendo, sigh, ¡quiero un carameeeeloooo!

(Se fija en el pastelito)

G: O.O Pastelitoooo (se le cae la baba que parece una cascada) ¡Mi tessssoooorooo!

P.T:)

(De repente un orni cae en picado a por el pastel y activa todas las trampas quedando como resultado un millón de plumas esparcidas por todo el escenario)

G: ¿Ein? o.Ô ¿Qué no había pastel? ¿´Taré tan desesperado que veo visiones?

P.T: (Con cara de rabia y golpeando con el puño) &#, adelante con la fase 1B del plan: Quiero ir a casa´´

(Tras hacer unas llamadas consigue unos billetes de avión a Córdoba de Argentina´´)

Shigeru: Muy bien, para mañana quiero a la mitad del equipo de grabación en Córdoba para grabar en la mezquita parte del templo del Fuego, ¡vamos! Vayan haciendo las maletaaas. ¿Tienes los billetes?

P.T: Si, señor.

S: Ajá, Córdoba. Link llévate varios trajes que no quiero que se vea la ropa chamuscada en el juego.

(Unos días más tarde)

P.T: Fase 1B realizada con éxito, procedo a la fase 2: Cosas de familia´´. ¿Dónde puse el número de Sadamgorf?

(Unas horas antes en Argentina)

Link: ¿Oiga y que ha pasado con mi equipaje?

Empleado: Che son cosas de la vida, será la huelga de los transportistas vaya vos a saber. Lo único que se es que su pasaje de avión no incluye perdidas de equipaje, no tiene seguro.

L: ¡¿COOOOMOOOOO?!

E: Lo que ois flaco, ahora aparta que tengo clientes que atender.

(Link primero se queda con los ojos como platos y después se pone rojo de rabia)

L: (Con voz de ira contenida) Siempre ha tenido seguro, ¿como que ahora no?

E: Si son de los baratitos, ves. . . ni seguro, ni comida, ni vuelta.

(Visto desde fuera del aeropuerto)

L: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Pequeña explicación de ¿Por que a Córdoba? Si os fijáis en imágenes de la mezquita de Córdoba y del templo de fuego del twilight princess (concretamente donde aparece Link empujando un bloque) los arcos son iguales (blancos y rojos)

(10ª parte: Desde la Pampa con amor)

(6 meses después de los sucesos narrados en la 9ª parte, Link por fin vuelve a los estudios en Japón)

Link: ¡Saludos compadres!

(Link ha cambiado su ropa habitual por una más gaucha´´, lleva espuelas y del cinto le cuelgan unas boleadoras)

Shigeru: (Mirándole de arriba abajo) ¡Donde te metiste? Nos hemos tirado seis meses programando solamente. ¡Crees que puedes hacernos esto?

Programador topo: (Desde las sombras) :)

L: Pues estuve en un lugar lindísimo llamado la Pampa. La de cosas que aprendí allí.

Guerrera P: (Pensando) Desde luego que acento más raro ha sacado.

S: (Con voz trémula) Liiiink, ¿dónde está la espada maestra?

L: La cambié por estas boleadoras: ¡son macanudas!

S: #& (Gritos japoneses ininteligibles)

(Tras un rato Link consigue poner tierra de por medio)

L: ¡Che tampoco es para tanto! ¡Total por una espada vieja! La Guerrera P va a su país y las encuentra a puñados.

(Mientras Guerrera P y Shigeru)

G.P: Vamos no se sulfure que no es para tanto, tengo un amigo friki que nos dejará su espada maestra casera de buen grado.

S: Ese no es el problema, el problema es que Link se ha empeñado ahora en exhibir sus habilidades y no quiere hacer de caballero, sino de gaucho TT ¡Sob!

G.P: U Ehh, ¿y si usamos esas habilidades para algo? Siempre se queja de que el principio no le gusta, ¿y si en vez de que empiece en el bosque kokiri que empiece en una aldea de granjeros?

S: (Se lo piensa) Mmm, no es mala idea, de hecho creo que es una buena idea. (Le empiezan a brillar los ojos) ¡ES UNA IDEA GENIAL! Rápido que todo el mundo se ponga en movimiento tenemos un principio que grabar y ESTE es el definitivo.

P.T: (Desde el sitio dicho antes) · Grrr.

(Después de rodar el principio)

L: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No sólo pusiste al jefe de buen humor sino que también me dejó usar mis habilidades nuevas.

G.P: (Con voz presumida) De vez en cuando una ayuda no suele venir mal ;) . ¿Por cierto, me prestas esas boleadoras? Tengo curiosidad por usarlas .

L: --U Ten cuidado vayas a darte con ellas en la cabeza.

G.P: (agitándolas) Tranquiiilo no soy de ese tipo.

(Se le sueltan las boleadoras hacia atrás dándole a Ganondorf)

Ganondorf: ¡Ayyyyy! XX

L: U Yo también pienso que es un boludo, pero creo que te pasaste.

(Más tarde en el hospital)

S: ¿Y bien cuales son las malas ahora? (Cara de pesimismo)

Doctor: Creo que el choque le ha inducido a un estado comatoso del que podría salir en cualquier momento, pero parece que ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones.

S: TT Esto no es The legend of Zelda esto es la Historia interminable. ¡BUAAA!

P.T: (Llevándose a un aparte a Shigeru –para los curiosos diré que es para que Ganon no les oiga-) Mire señor Miyamoto conozco a alguien que, si se lo curra bien, podría sustituir a Ganon para siempre. Se trata de Sadamgorf que, si bien no es gerudo de pura raza, me parece un villano muy carismático. Venga que se lo presentaré.

(Llegan a cierta parte ignota del desierto gerudo, las casas están hechas de hojalata y parecen chabolas. Entran en la más hortera y allí encuentran a un tipo medianamente corpulento y gordo. Lo único que lo diferencia del maligno gerudo son unos ojos negros, pelo del mismo color y un pestazo de record guinness)

Sadamgorf: Güenaaas, zoy Sadamgorf, generá de laz gerudó reberdes y argun día rey de ejtá cuando la parme mi primo, ¿que buzcái en mí dominio?

¿Contratará a Sadamgorf hasta que se recupere Ganon? ¿Detendrán al programador topo y averiguarán para quien trabaja?

(11ª parte: Buenas noticias)

(Guerrera P escribiendo en su ordenador)

Guerrera P: (Pensando) Últimamente hay mas accidentes que al principio del rodaje, parece ser que es desde que se aumento la plantilla de programadores y extras. Tras pasar por la criba de pruebas (los pastelillos-trampa para Ganon, la tarifa plana de llamadas telefónicas y una llamada a Sadamgorf antes de que fuera contratado) solo deja la posibilidad de que sea un programador excesivamente bromista (de esos que meten cameos y mensajes subliminares) o (por favor no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, a estas alturas del rodaje no) un topo. Aquí dejo la identidad del sospechoso (protegida con contraseña por si las moscas) y se lo comento a Zelda para que caiga en la trampa de intentar borrar las pruebas.

(Más tarde se encuentra con Zelda)

G.P: Oye Zelda, creo que si todo va bien el TP va a salir a tiempo.

Z: Eso lo dice todo el mundo para animar un poco el ambiente.

G.P: Esta vez es de verdad.

Z: (?)

Programador topo: (Jo, este tío siempre está escuchándolo todo, es peor que una piedra cotilla) (!)

Z: Y, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

G.P: Se quien está detrás de todos los accidentes, tengo las pruebas en mi ordenador…

(Ni corto ni perezoso el topo se va a la habitación del ordenador de Guerrera P)

Z: ¿Pero por que lo has dicho en voz alta? Si estaba por aquí se habrá enterado y se irá a vengar.

G.P: No me importa.

Z: (?)

G.P: (Sonrisa maliciosa) Es parte del plan.

(Programador topo frente al ordenador de Guerrera P)

P.T: ¡Ja! Se cree la Guerrera P que una simple contraseña me va a detener, ¡a mí un ex-hacker! Se va a enterar de lo que es bueno, cuando me cuele le voy a introducir un cacho virus que no solo inutilizará su ordenador de por vida, sino que además se expandirá por el resto de las oficinas de Nintendo ¡jia, jia, jia!

(Primero intenta una posible contraseña pero…)

P.T: ¿Qué es esto? La pantalla esta haciendo cosas raras…

(De repente empieza a sonar a todo trapo el séptimo de caballería)

P.T: ¡Horror me van a pillar! Piensapiensapiensapiensapiensa.

(Abajo hay una especie de camión. Sin pensárselo se tira con la esperanza de que amortigüe la caída. Tiene la mala suerte de que es el camerino de Sadamgorf que está lleno de…bueno vamos a ahorrarle al lector el trauma que supone imaginar lo que había allí diciéndole que sacaron al programador topo medio muerto del pestazo que había en el interior)

Sadamgorf: Eh, pringao loz autográzoz zon fuerá ezperra er turno.

(En el hospital con Shigeru, el topo y Sadamgorf. El primero para escuchar la confesión del segundo y el tercero para dar la lata por lo de la caravana)

P.T: Confieso, soy un sonier radical que buscaba que se retrasara el TP todo lo posible mientras sacábamos la Playstation3.

S: No me lo puedo creer, ¿hemos perdido hermetismo con el paso del tiempo? ¡No habrás colado secretos del guión!

P.T: ¿Por que no se me habría ocurrido antes?

S.D: Eh, er perzonar, que mi caza no ze arregra zola. Y ya que me van a dar argo pos que zea de lujo. Con pizzina y marmor.

S: Y te he oído antes.

(Sadamgorf sigue pidiendo cosas)

S: Vete a paseo y lo dices después Sadamgorf.

S.D: Fale, pero a la vuerta quieró to lo pedío.

(Pasa por delante del cuarto de Ganon y el pestazo es tal que lo saca del estado comatoso. Ganon despierta de muy mal humor y con los cables cruzados)

G: (soltando muchas obscenidades) ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡CON QUE ÉL QUE DECÍAN QUE ERA MÁS PODEROSO ERAS TÚ!! (Sigue con las obscenidades y empieza con maldiciones y amenazas de muerte) ¡¡INTENTANDO ROBARME MI PAPEL, EH!!

S.D: O.O ¡¡¡Horror!!!

(Sadamgorf intenta ir al lugar más seguro que se le ocurre: Las oficinas de Sony. Pero Ganon había empezado a soltar magias a diestro y siniestro, quizás más de estas últimas, y después de acabar con Sadamgorf no se contenta y rompe una parte del almacén)

(Algún tiempo después…)

Reportero: ¿Y que me dice de la Playstation3? ¿Para cuando llega a Europa?

Representante Sony: Pues verá, el otro día nos soltaron un poseso en el almacén y no ha dejado títere con cabeza. El sospechoso es un tal Kratos del Tales of Symphonia que según me han dicho tiene madera de traidor…

(En las oficinas de Nintendo)

Tingle: ¡Soy feliz!

G.P: Yo no 

T: ¡¡¡Han sacado mi RPG!!! POR FIN.

G.P: Algún día te mataré… cuando tus malditos guardaespaldas se queden sin una rupia tuya en sus bolsillos.

T: ¡Yuuuhuuuu!

G.P: M. Maldito tu y tus descendientes…

G: Creo que si que sirves para mi club de fans, estas empezando a decir citas mías.

G.P: TT ¿Cuando terminará esta agonía?

Z: El 15 de septiembre de 2006 dicen la fecha del Twilight :) ¿No te anima eso un poco?

G.P: --U ¿Y esta es la definitiva?

Z: Sí :D

G.P: (Suspira) Mientras no lo saquen en primavera ya me bastará para estar contenta

Z: Es para el día 15 de Diciembre.

G.P: (Mira al cielo mientras escucha mentalmente: ¡Aleluya! ¡Aaaaaaaaaleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!)

Bueeeeno, ya sólo queda el epílogo. Serán las reacciones de los personajes sobre el juego, y algunas serán algo inesperadas.

Epílogo (¿Os gustó?)

(Estamos en el salón de Shigeru, ha invitado a Guerrera P, Link, Ganondorf y Zelda)

Guerrera P: Vaya, no es como me lo esperaba…

Shigeru: Sigo siendo un genio.

Link: No estoy yo tan seguro, che.

G.P: Oye Link, los que estaban haciendo la traducción al español… ¿Eran amigos tuyos?

L: ¿Cómo averiguasteis eso?

G.P: ¬-¬ Era obvio casi todo el mundo se trataba de 'vos'.

L: Bueno es que soy famoso (se sonroja)

Zelda: Cortad ya esta conversación de besugos.

Ganondorf: Lo único que no me gustó fue perder la apuesta.

Todos: ¿Qué apuesta?

G: La que hice con Zelda de que era el único villano del juego…

S: ¿Y que te pasó por perder?

G: -- Este peinado no me lo hice por gusto…

Z: ¡Síiiiiiiiii, estuve todo el rato aguantándome la risa XD! Casi no podía apuntar bien con las flechas.

G: Para. . 

L: Lo que no entiendo es la cosa del lobo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shigeru?

S: Principalmente porque a cierto individuo de verde le dio por ir a la Pampa.

L: ¿Tingle también estuvo en la Pampa?

G.P: Ya se lo explicas luego, lo que me tiene más amargada es el argumento y la escena final…

S: ¡¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo que es spoiler!!

G.P: o.Ô ¿Qué es que?

S: Que estropeas el final a quien no se haya pasado el juego.

G.P: Pero aún así, se nota que lo cambiaste mucho para evitar que lo desvelaran.

S: (Como cierta joven que yo me sé)

G.P: ¿Qué dijiste?

S: Tengo una buena excusa para eso…

Todos: ¿Ahh, síi?

S: ¡Se me ha ocurrido un videojuego de The Legend of Zelda para Wii! ¡Nada de dos versiones, sólo una!

G.P: Me parece que sufre el síndrome del Artista Inconstante.

Z: ¿Qué es eso?

G.P: Que no ha terminado una obra para meterse en otra.

L: ¡Como tus historias!

(Le arrea una yoya a Link)

G.P: ¡¡Pues no!! ¡¡Porque esta historia ya se ha terminado!!

FIN


End file.
